Nem Tudo é o Que Parece
by Crica
Summary: Você vive dizendo que acontece muita porcaria na Flórida,Dean."/ Mas nem tudo é o que parece ser...
1. Chapter 1

N/A:Recordações era pra ser oneshot, mas atendendo ao pedido de um leitor muito especial, virou prólogo de uma nova estória

_**N/A:Recordações era pra ser oneshot, mas atendendo ao pedido de um leitor muito especial, virou prólogo de uma nova estória.**_

_**Um agradecimento todo especial à Det. Rood, minha parceira e beta oficial. **_

_**Invasão da Beta: **__Opa, dá licença gente, deixa eu passar... Ufa! _

_É sempre um grande prazer 'devorar' os textos da Crica, e ainda mais com esta participação especialíssima... Eu é que agradeço, amiga! _

_Boa leitura a todos!_

PRÓLOGO: RECORDAÇÕES

É madrugada de 2 de maio. Dean segue na direção do Chevy Impala e Sam cochila ao seu lado no banco do carona. Ainda é noite e a estrada está deserta. As curvas em declive, a vegetação criando sombras que passam depressa. Uma reta, afinal. O silêncio quebrado apenas pelo som do motor e do atrito dos pneus no asfalto. Mais alguns minutos.

Dean acionou a seta e entrou no acostamento. Parou e, ainda dentro do carro, observou o apagar das últimas estrelas e uma pontinha do sol surgir no horizonte, dando um tom alaranjado ao céu. Sorriu.

-Dean... – Sam despertou – o que houve? Algum problema?

-Não, Sammy, tudo bem. Só parei para esticar as pernas.

-Por que não me acordou? – Sam quis saber, esfregando os olhos e ajeitando-se no banco do carro – Eu posso dirigir se está cansado.

-Já disse que estou bem. Volte a dormir. – Dean abriu a porta.

-Aonde você vai?

-Vou dar uma volta.

-Aqui, no meio do nada?

-Na praia, Sam, na praia.

Sam não entendeu bem o que o irmão dissera. Olhou pela janela do automóvel e viu o oceano. Acompanhou-o com a vista enquanto este descia pelas pedras, tirando a jaqueta, a camisa e as botas que largou na areia. O sol crescia na divisa do céu com o mar, criando um rastro dourado de luz no espelho d'água. As gaivotas apareceram dançando no ar e, rápidas, mergulhavam em busca de alimento. Nem uma nuvem maculava aquele imenso azul que ganhava mais cor a cada minuto.

Dean permaneceu de pé junto à água, onde as ondas espocavam na areia, molhando-lhe as pernas do jeans. Com os olhos fixos no infinito, refletindo a luz do amanhecer nas lágrimas contidas, respirou profundamente e trouxe um largo sorriso ao rosto. O vento o tocava com suavidade. Deixou cair as pálpebras e duas pequenas gotas cristalinas rolaram-lhe pela face. Só percebeu a presença do caçula quando já era tarde. Limpou rapidamente o rosto, tentando disfarçar.

-Dean... Tudo bem?

-Decidiu sair da toca?

-Qual é, Dean? O que está acontecendo com você? Está estranho hoje.

-Não é nada. - encarou o mar novamente e voltou-se para o irmão - É seu aniversário, cara! - abraçou Sam com vontade – Parabéns, irmãozinho!

-Obrigado. – Sam retribuiu o abraço – Mas não me enrola, vai.

-Eu só pensei em fazer algo diferente. Afinal, é um dia especial.

-Tá, mas aqui?

-Por que não? Adoro praia. Você sabe disso. Pensei em darmos um mergulho, relaxar um pouco, talvez.

-Nunca vi você viajar 320 milhas para ir à praia dar um mergulho. Eu posso ser ingênuo, mas não sou idiota.

-Você não lembra, não é? – Dean deu uns passos para trás e sentou-se na areia.

-Lembrar de que? – Sam acompanhou o irmão e ajeitou-se ao seu lado.

-Nós já estivemos aqui antes. Há muito tempo.

-Sério?

-Era seu aniversário.

-Não me lembro disso.

Dean levou alguns segundos para organizar os pensamentos e segurar a emoção que insistia em vir à tona. Então, explicou:

-O pai nos deixou num quarto alugado numa cidadezinha perto daqui e saiu para caçar não sei o que.

-Como sempre... – Sam comentou com um ar entristecido.

-Pois é. Nós estávamos naquele lugar há algum tempo e ele tinha nos matriculado na escola, sabe? Foi o seu primeiro ano na escola. Devia ter uns cinco, seis anos.

-Como eu não me lembro dessas coisas?

-Sei lá. Mas o fato é que, quando voltávamos, depois da aula, você veio todo o caminho falando como tinha se divertido, como era bom ter crianças do seu tamanho para brincar e... Isso... Parecia pinto no lixo. - O rapaz tinha os braços estendidos sobre as pernas dobradas e os olhos fixos no mar.

-Eu devia estar mesmo animado. – Sam sorria mesmo sem entender o caminho daquela conversa.

-Nem me fale. Aí você começou a falar em como a professora lembrou que era o seu aniversário, dos cumprimentos, das crianças cantando parabéns... E nessa hora, cara, eu fiquei gelado.

-Por quê? – Samuel levantou uma sobrancelha, intrigado.

-Porque eu sabia que você ia falar de festa de aniversário, bolo, balões e presentes.

-Já entendi.

-Bem, o pior é que você não parava de falar nisso. Perguntava a cada cinco minutos quando o pai ia voltar, se ele ia trazer um presente... Nossa... Eu estava enlouquecendo.

-Isso é mesmo de enlouquecer. Mas ainda bem que você não me atirou pela janela... Ou atirou?! - Sam brincou fazendo Dean gargalhar.

-Não, claro que não. Vontade não faltou, mas consegui me controlar.

-E aí?

-E aí que, em vez de te matar, juntei todos os trocados que pude encontrar, atravessei a rua e fui até um mercado próximo, comprei um desses bolos prontos, uma lata de _chantilly_ e uma garrafa de refrigerante.

-Você fez um bolo de aniversário para mim? – Sam sorriu largo, duvidando.

-Você não lembra mesmo? –Sam respondeu que não com um movimento da cabeça –Nós fizemos a maior bagunça! Quando voltei, coloquei o bolo num prato e o cobri inteirinho com o creme. Você catou uns fósforos para pôr em cima e depois ficou enchendo a boca com o _chantilly_. Não sei como não teve uma dor de barriga.

-Garanto que a idéia de comer o creme da lata foi coisa sua.

-Por que tudo que não presta tem que sair da minha cabeça? – Dean um fez bico.

-Porque você não presta. Mas vai, continua.

-Bem, colocamos a melhor roupa que tínhamos, o que não era grande coisa, e sentamos à mesa para esperar pelo pai.

-Que, com certeza, não chegou.

-É isso aí. Esperamos até tarde e você já estava caindo de sono. Então, acendi os fósforos, cantamos parabéns e comemos tudo.

-Tudo?

-Tudo, tudo, não. Deixamos uma fatia para o papai. E te botei na cama. Ele só chegou de manhã.

-O papai?

-É. Estava com uma cara péssima. Eu acordei e fui ver quem era. Ele estava lá, de pé, junto à porta, segurando algo embrulhado num papel de presente todo amassado. Não disse nada. Puxou o guardanapo que cobria o pedaço de bolo que havíamos separado e deu um sorriso amarelo. Olha, pensei que ia levar uma bronca.

-Por cuidar do seu irmão?

-Por gastar todo o dinheiro. Mas ele não brigou comigo. Pelo contrário, me olhou de um jeito como quem diz: "bom trabalho, garoto", passou a mão na minha cabeça e me deu um tapinha no ombro e um sorriso.

-Ainda bem. – Sam estava ficando corado pelo sol. Estava sentindo calor. Tirou o casaco, pondo-o de lado.

-Ele foi até você, sentou-se ao seu lado e te fez um carinho. Aí, sem mais nem menos, mandou que me arrumasse e fosse para o carro. E lá fomos nós.

-Para onde?

-Aqui. Ele nos trouxe a esta praia, Sam.

-Aqui? Como você conseguiu achar este lugar depois de tanto tempo?

-Algumas coisas ficam gravadas na cabeça da gente...Nós nunca tínhamos visto o mar. Quando chegamos aqui, eu fique enlouquecido. Caramba, fui tirando a roupa toda e corri. Me joguei na água, no meio das ondas e nem pensei. Levei um tremendo caixote. - A essa altura, era difícil conter o que estava dentro do coração e Dean deixou escapar uma lágrima. - Quando olhei para trás, você e o pai estavam às gargalhadas porque as ondas tinham levado a minha cueca e eu nem tinha me dado conta. Que ridículo...

-Você sempre foi exibido, Dean.

-E você, um chato. - Dean narrava suas memórias como se as vivesse através daquelas palavras. - Foi um dia incrível. Nós brincamos os três juntos e nos divertimos muito...O pai estava diferente. Estava rindo, sabe? Fazendo piadas. Nós jogamos bola, enterramos o papai na areia, nossa! Eu e ele... Nós seguramos você pelos braços para que pudesse pular as ondas... Você estava se borrando todo de medo.

-Disso eu tenho uma vaga lembrança, mas não liguei ao resto.

-Sabia que de alguma coisa você ia lembrar. Foi, de longe, o dia mais feliz da minha vida.

Sam também estava visivelmente emocionado.

-Dean, obrigado.

-Por quê?

-Por me contar essas coisas.

-Besteira. Isso é só uma lembrança. Uma coisa que ficou guardada. Nada demais.

-Não! Esse foi, com certeza, o melhor presente que já ganhei. - Sam não tinha o hábito de guardar suas emoções e também não tinha o menor pudor e expressá-las. - Obrigado, mesmo.

-Mas não precisa chorar, ok? Esse seu lado mexicano é um porre...- Dean levantou-se num salto, espanando a areia com as mãos - Vamos dar um mergulho?

-Agora?

-Por que não?

-Nós não temos roupas de banho, Dean.

-E daí? Está com medo que a onda carregue a sua cuequinha, florzinha?

-Nossa, como você é educado. – ironizou o caçula.

-Está vendo alguém por aqui? Qual é, deixa de frescura!

-Cretino.

-Quem chegar por último paga a conta do almoço! – Dean arrancava as peças de roupa.

-Nem vem que você já estava meio pelado. – Sam começou a despir -se depressa também, aceitando o desafio.

-Tá ferrado, manezinho! - Dean já corria, de costas, em direção ao mar – Sammy vai pagar a conta...- provocou o irmão cantarolando.

-Cala a boca e sai da minha frente! –Sam alcançou o irmão, empurrando-o para o lado.

Os rapazes caíram no mar furando as ondas. Quem os visse naquela correria infantil, não diria o tanto que já haviam passado na vida. Naquele instante eram apenas dois jovens curtindo um lindo dia na praia. Felizes.

CAPÍTULO 1:

As horas passaram depressa naquela manhã ensolarada. Os rapazes sentiam-se livres e encantados pelos momentos de genuína felicidade que viviam. O mar, o céu, a vida estavam perfeitos.

-O que foi isso? -Dean questionou o irmão.

-Acho que foi o meu estômago – Respondeu Sam.

-Então está na hora de darmos o fora. – o mais velho levantou-se, estendendo a mão ao caçula. –Vamos procurar um lugar legal para almoçarmos.

-Ué? Não vamos comer um cachorro quente em qualquer lugar?

-Não... Nem gosto tanto de cachorro-quente.-dando de ombros Além do mais, você vai pagar a conta - sorriu matreiro, piscando um dos olhos - Podemos gastar.

-Cara, você não alivia mesmo.

-Brincadeirinha, Sammy. Vamos achar um hotel, tomar um banho, comer num restaurante bacana e comemorar, certo? Eu pago.

-Bem, pelo menos no meu aniversário... –Sam sorriu.

-Vou livrar a sua cara dessa vez. – ambos começaram a caminhar em direção à encosta. – Mas só dessa vez. Melhor não acostumar!

No meio da faixa de areia, Dean estancou, voltou-se para o mar e abriu um sorriso encantador, satisfeito: "_Grande dia!"_, pensou.

Sam caminhava mais à frente e gritou pelo irmão que, imediatamente correu em sua direção.

O mais jovem procurava atônito pelas roupas no local onde as haviam deixado. Dean correu a praia com os lhos e avistou, por sobre as pedras, chegando ao acostamento da estrada, um rapaz carregando algo embrulhado aos braços.

-Filho da p...! – o mais velho xingou irado.

-Dean, levaram as nossas coisas!

-Estou vendo, Sam. Vamos embora! – O rapaz já saltava morro acima, seguido de perto pelo irmão.

Quando chegaram à estrada, o Impala era só um rastro de poeira.

-Eu vou matar aquele desgraçado! – seguiu a pé na direção que o carro havia tomado.

-Dean! – Sam correu atrás do irmão - Espera, Dean! Não podemos sair por aí desse jeito. Vamos acabar sendo presos.

-E o que você quer que a gente faça? – Questionou, sem parar - Sam, o que não tem jeito, remediado está. Entre ficar plantado na beira da estrada só de cueca esperando a polícia aparecer e me arriscar andando atrás dos idiotas que roubaram o meu carro, ainda prefiro a segunda opção.

-Você tem razão. - Sam torceu o nariz - Mas isso é constrangedor. Que situação!

-Nem me fale!

Andaram algumas centenas de metros até que Samuel, apertando os olhos para ver melhor, chamou a atenção do irmão:

-Dean...

-Que é?

-Olha aquilo ali.

Ambos correram e pegaram umas peças de roupas espalhadas pelo asfalto. Dean apanhou seu jeans e tratou de vesti-lo. Sam encontrou uma camiseta e sua carteira com os documentos, mas os cartões de crédito e o dinheiro haviam sumido. Jogou para o irmão um pé do par de tênis que encontrou mais adiante e calçou os seus.

-Bem que poderiam ter jogado o outro pé também. – reclamou o mais velho - Meus pés estão queimando nessa droga de asfalto.

-Não reclama que você, pelo menos, achou suas calças. – Sam vestiu a camiseta e arremessou a carteira para o irmão - Guarda aí, Dean. - puxou a borda da camiseta para baixo, tentando cobrir-se melhor. – Vou te contar... Se a gente achar aqueles desgraçados, vou encher a cara deles de porrada!

- Hey! Sammy-paz-e-amor botando as manguinhas de fora! Quem diria?!

- Não enche - o caçula apertou o passo - Estou com fome, cansado, ardendo...

- É. Você está parecendo um camarãozinho cozido. Precisa usar filtro solar, cara.

- Pois é, né ?- Samuel estancou de repente e encarou o outro - Mas o meu irmão esqueceu de avisar que viríamos à praia, não é mesmo?

-Anda logo, Sam. Deixa de ser mole.

-Não ferra, Dean!

-Rápido!

Alguns minutos mais tarde, surgiu na curva da estrada, uma van trazendo um adesivo amarelo que indicava transporte escolar. Nela, duas senhoras de certa idade conversavam animadamente.

-Tanya do céu, o que é aquilo?! - A senhora robusta e muito pequena que guiava, questionou à amiga ao seu lado.

-Onde? – Quis saber a outra, bem mais alta e espalhafatosa.

-Ali, mulher, no acostamento! - Levantando os óculos de sol - Está vendo o mesmo que eu?

-Jesus, o que é aquilo?! Deve ser alucinação coletiva. Vamos parar, Edna. Pare e pergunte se querem uma carona. - Sugeriu a senhora ruiva empolgada.

-Está maluca? E se forem tarados?

-Que nada! Tarados são ridículos e mal acabados. Olha só pra eles...

-Você não tem mesmo juízo, Tanya. Bem que a minha mãe me avisou...

-Sua mãe está morta há 25 anos, querida.

-Mas ela dizia isso desde que tínhamos treze.

-Pisa logo nesse freio Edna, ou vamos passar direto!

-Mas se forem mesmo tarados? – A outra parecia assustada.

-Bem, se forem tarados, tanto melhor. Na nossa situação, amor, o que cair na rede é peixe.

Edna arregalou os olhos azuis diante da ousadia de sua companheira de trabalho. Obedeceu e parou a van um pouco à frente dos rapazes.

Sam e Dean aceleraram o ritmo das passadas na direção do veículo estacionado. Mal podiam crer que uma alma caridosa havia parado para socorrê-los. O caçula diminuiu a velocidade imaginando que espécie de louco pararia no meio da estrada para dar carona a dois estranhos seminus. Mas na falta de alternativas, seguiu o irmão.

Tanya observava os rapazes pelo retrovisor enquanto se aproximavam.

-Edna, querida, alguém lá em cima, com certeza, gosta de nós.

-O que é isso, Tanya? Olha as meninas. O que elas vão pensar?

-Bobagem! Já estão todas amontoadas lá atrás apreciando a vista. E que vista!

-O que você está fazendo? - Edna prendeu os óculos no alto da cabeça.

-Oras...- passando um batom vermelho pelos lábios – dando um _"up" _no visual, meu bem.

-Velha assanhada!

-Assanhada, tudo bem, mas velha é você, Edna. - Ajeitando os cabelos alvoroçados pelo vento.

Dean aproximou-se da janela do carona. Ambos estavam muito, muito sem graça com aquela situação vexatória. Não sabia nem por onde começar. Respirou fundo e colocou no rosto seu melhor sorriso.

-Boa tarde, senhoras. Não sabem como estamos felizes por terem parado.

-O que aconteceu com vocês, garotos? Exageraram na festinha? – Tanya quis saber, lançando-lhes um olhar malicioso.

-Fomos roubados, senhora. – Sam respondeu constrangido.

-Sei... – Ironizou a mulher, examinando-os de cima a baixo e parando os olhos um pouco mais no segundo item.

-Pare de encher a paciência, Tanya! - interferiu a outra - Para onde vão, meninos?

-Para onde puderem nos levar. – adiantou-se o mais velho – Temos que recuperar nosso carro.

-Então, até Fort Jefferson já garantiram a carona. - Edna destrancou a porta e voltou-se para trás – Vocês vão para lá. Deixem os rapazes sentarem aqui na frente.

Quando Dean abriu a porta, uma dezena de pares de olhos _femininos_ curiosos os devoravam. O utilitário estava lotado de adolescentes líderes de torcida que voltavam de um campeonato estadual.

-Eu queria ser um avestruz agora - Sam cochichou, engolindo em seco.

-Cala a boca e entra logo antes que mudem de idéia. – respondeu o irmão, entre os dentes.

-Olha, garotos - comentou Tanya - já vi muita gente doida fazer loucuras por uma carona, mas vocês superaram todas. Não que eu esteja reclamando... A paisagem ficou muito melhor...

-Mas nós fomos mesmo roubados! – argumentou o mais novo.

-Dá licença? – uma das garotas debruçou-se sobre Sam - Preciso pegar uma coisinha na minha mochila. Bem ali, está vendo? – espremeu-se entre os dois.

-Fique à vontade. – Dean levantou as sobrancelhas e puxou o corpo para trás quando a barra do saiote da moça roçou-lhe o rosto.

-Ô Charleene, volta para o seu lugar, menina! E mastiga um chiclete que acalma - Tanya repreendeu a garota pela estratégia nada criativa.

A moça fez uma careta e depois sorriu para os dois, retornando ao fundo do transporte.

-O que vocês estavam fazendo parados na estrada para serem roubados? - Edna quis saber.

-Fomos à praia – respondeu o caçula.

-Ah, sei... - concluiu Tanya – dois caras como vocês nadando numa praia deserta...

-Não! Não, a senhora entendeu tudo errado!- Sam estava roxo de vergonha - Nós somos irmãos.

-Pois é - Dean meteu-se na conversa com cara de poucos amigos – Eu sou Dean e este é _**meu irmão**_, Sam. E roubaram o nosso carro enquanto dávamos um mergulho.

-E que carro era? – provocou a ruiva - Um Cadilaque cor-de-rosa?

-Não, senhora - Dean controlou-se ao máximo pra não perder a linha e a carona – É um Chevrolet Impala 67, quatro portas, preto, com frisos e aros cromados.

-Caramba, Tanya, os garotos têm estilo! É um clássico! – Edna comentou sem tirar os olhos da estrada - Que pena...

-É mesmo. - Dean fechou os olhos e bufou - mas a hora em que puser as mãos naqueles idiotas, não vai sobrar nada.

-Fica frio, doçura. Acho que posso ajudar. – dirigindo-se à amiga - Tanya, me passa o celular, por favor.

-O que a senhora vai fazer? –Sam pareceu preocupado - Vai chamar a polícia?

-Não, querido, os tiras nessas horas só atrapalham. Vou ligar para o meu primo Carlos. Ele tem um pequeno negócio automobilístico...

-Ele vende peças roubadas – atacou a amiga.

-Que você já comprou, não é, sua ingrata? Que boca enorme!

-E esse seu primo...- Dean quis saber dos detalhes -... ele consegue achar o meu carro?

-Se estiver na Flórida, com certeza. - Edna piscou para Dean com um sorriso afetuoso - Não deu tempo de irem a lugar nenhum com a sua máquina, querido. Só tenha um pouco de paciência que a tia Edna aqui resolve esse probleminha já, já.

Edna contou ao primo os detalhes do acontecido. Teve que dar várias explicações porque aquela era, no mínimo, uma estória muito estranha. No final, ela assegurou que a busca pelo Chevy seria feita com a máxima atenção, visto que seu primo lhe devia uns favores e havia chegado a hora de cobrá-los.

A viagem seguiu tranqüila por mais de uma hora. Vez por outra os rapazes tinham que engolir um comentário ou outro, mais picante, de Tanya a respeito de seu infortúnio. Algumas garotas também apareciam de vez em quando alegando ter perdido alguma coisa, mas eram logo enxotadas de volta a seus lugares pela "tia Edna".

Finalmente chegaram à cidade. Um espetáculo de cores. A Ocean Avenue parecia um desfile de carnaval: Pessoas dos mais variados tipos caminhavam de um lado para outro; algumas muito esquisitas e excêntricas, por sinal. Dean já havia estado na Flórida outras vezes, mas os negócios da família o impediram de desfrutar daquele cenário repleto de garotas bronzeadas de biquíni. Sam não prestava atenção à paisagem porque não conseguia imaginar como poderiam agir e recuperar seus pertences assim do jeito que estavam. Não parava de pensar na possibilidade de abrirem o porta-malas, descobrindo seu pequeno arsenal. Tantos anos de trabalho estariam perdidos.

O celular de Edna tocou trazendo a novidade. Seu primo encontrara um Impala como o dos meninos num bairro afastado. Deixaram as garotas na escola e seguiram até lá.

Um homem baixinho, com jeito hispânico, moreno e vestindo uma camisa de seda colorida estava apoiado na frente do capô. Em seus braços cruzados, reluziam inúmeras pulseiras douradas e um relógio enorme, além de um anel com uma pedra vermelha maior ainda.

Edna desceu do carro e dirigiu-se a ele animadamente, dando-lhe um tapinha no ombro. O sujeito sorriu, mostrando as obturações em ouro.

-Grande Carlos! Sabia que não ia me decepcionar, meu lindo!

-É isso aí, prima Ed. O seu pedido é uma ordem. – beijou as mãos da senhora.

-Prontinho, filhos, o carrinho de vocês está aí. – falou voltando-se para os rapazes – Mais calminhos agora?

-Com certeza, senhora. – Sam sorriu sem jeito pelos olhares dos transeuntes - Não temos nem como agradecer. – O rapaz estendeu a mão para o homem.

-Tá, garoto. - aceitando o cumprimento – Agora vai botar uma roupa que um sujeito do seu tamanho só de camiseta e tênis no meio da rua chama muito a atenção.

-Obrigado, mesmo. - Dean agradeceu também.

-Não por isso. - o baixinho deu de ombros – Você se deu bem, não é, sortudo ? Ficou com as calças. – e soltou uma gargalhada.

Os rapazes abriram o carro e pegaram roupas das mochilas que estavam reviradas no banco traseiro. Vestiram-se rápido e juntaram-se aos outros. Tanya permanecia na van observando-os. Carlos tirou de seu carro, um Pontiac amarelo, escandalosamente ornado por luzes néon, um saco de papel que atirou aos rapazes.

-Graças a Deus! – Dean soltou, aliviado, ao verificar o conteúdo da embalagem - Está tudo aqui, Sam: documentos, cartões e... Até a grana!

-Garotos, quando a família faz um serviço, faz direito. – Edna sorriu satisfeita.

–Senhora, ficamos devendo uma. – Sam agradeceu.

-Esquece a senhora, rapaz. Edna está muito bom. Já perdi a validade, mas não sou tão velha assim.– apertou a bochecha de Samuel.

-Está certo. - O rapaz não conteve a risada – Vou deixar nosso número, caso precise de alguma ajuda. Qualquer coisa. Basta ligar. – anotou a informação num pedaço de papel que passou à mulher.

-Vocês salvaram os nossos traseiros. – Dean concordou.

-Tudo bem. Tenho que entregar o carro antes que a escola dê queixa achando que o roubamos. – Edna dirigiu-se ao automóvel, – E cuidem-se, vocês dois!

De onde estava, Tanya acenou para eles, despedindo-se.

Sam e Dean permaneceram na calçada enquanto as senhoras se distanciavam. Pensavam no tanto de coisas absurdas que aconteciam em suas vidas. Caso contassem este episódio, ninguém acreditaria, sequer os levariam a sério. Parecia mais uma pegadinha. Retornaram ao Chevy e seguiram pelas ruas em busca de hospedagem. Sam deixou claro que queria um lugar decente desta vez. Estava cansado de surpresas e queria relaxar um pouco, com o que seu irmão concordou, sem discutir.

Encontraram um hotelzinho simpático, com bons ares. Hospedaram-se e, após um banho relaxante e o devido descanso, decidiram sair e jantar. Estavam famintos. Não comiam nada desde a noite anterior.

Pararam diante de um restaurante à beira-mar. Decidiram entrar, visto que não havia nada nas mochilas adequado a um local mais cerimonioso. O que não estava sujo, fora amassado ao ser revirado pelos delinqüentes que os roubaram.

O lugar era agradável: Simples, mas limpo e bem organizado, com uma decoração tropical sem muitos exageros. Escolheram uma mesa na varanda, de onde podiam ver o vai-e-vem de barcos na baía e o céu claro de uma bela noite de primavera. Ao fundo, o som de um violão e uma voz masculina suave e acolhedora embalava uma canção.

Sam observava divertido o irmão revirar o cardápio trazido pelo garçom. Finalmente fizeram o pedido e fartaram-se dos petiscos trazidos.

Bem mais tarde, Dean chamou o garçom e cochichou-lhe algo ao ouvido.

O rapaz retornou, em seguida, trazendo um pequeno bolo onde havia uma vela acesa. O músico dedilhou parabéns a você e foi acompanhado pelo coro dos poucos clientes que ainda permaneciam por ali. Sam sentiu-se corar, mais ainda do que já estava pelo excesso de sol, porém, ao ver a felicidade do irmão mais velho, não reclamou. Abriu um sorriso largo e soprou a vela.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: CAPÍTULO 2:

Na manhã seguinte, no quarto do motelzinho onde haviam se hospedado, os rapazes preparavam-se para mais uma viagem.

- Pronto pra ir? – Dean questionou o irmão, colocando a mochila sobre o ombro.

Sam respondeu afirmativamente, com um movimento da cabeça.

No momento em que o caçula recolhia o casaco e apanhava a bagagem, seu celular tocou.

Dean ateve-se à porta, ouvindo atentamente a conversa de seu irmão com a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ambos embarcados no Impala, tomavam o rumo indicado por Samuel num mapa.

- Mas que idéia, Sam! - Dean exclamou contrariado - Desde quando a gente se envolve com pessoas desaparecidas?

- Desde sempre. – Sam sorriu irônico.

- Você me entendeu, engraçadinho! Estou falando de gente que é assassinada ou seqüestrada por um marginal e não daquele tipo que é tragado para o limbo. Do nosso tipo.

- Olha, Dean, depois da ajuda que a Edna nos deu, como poderíamos dizer não a ela? – Samuel encarou o irmão e continuou – provavelmente, se ela não tivesse parado para nos socorrer naquela estrada, agora estaríamos presos numa cela imunda, por atentado ao pudor, matando ratos.

- Ou pior... A cela poderia estar cheia de barbados querendo conferir se esse seu traseiro empinado é de verdade... – Dean sacudiu a cabeça para afastar a imagem que se formara em sua mente Certo. Você venceu... De novo. – lançou um olhar para o caderninho onde o mais jovem fazia anotações – O que tem aí?

- Bem, o cara é primo da Edna...

- Vai ter primos assim lá na esquina. - comentou o mais velho – E...

- Tem vinte e poucos anos, latino, está ilegalmente no país e ligou há quatro dias de uma plantação no norte do estado, onde trabalhava como cortador de cana.

-Só isso? Por que a Edna não chamou a polícia?

- Dean, a palavra "ilegal" não te sugere nada?

-Tá, mas o que a gente vai fazer? O sujeito pode ter se arrependido e voltado sei lá pra onde.

-A Edna garantiu que o primo estava dando duro pra se manter e conseguir o _greencard_. Não voltaria sem se despedir e parece, estava bastante nervoso quando conversaram pelo telefone.

-Você sabe que o cara pode estar morto, não é?

- É, eu sei – Sam batia a caneta nervosamente sobre a caderneta – Mas espero, sinceramente que não.

-Então, qual é o plano? – Dean ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Sei lá. Acho que o de sempre. A gente se mistura e tenta conseguir o máximo de informações e depois, improvisa.

Na cidade indicada pela nova amiga, os rapazes estacionaram o Impala na calçada, diante de um bar. Segundo o manual de investigações Winchester, não há local melhor para se ficar por dentro dos acontecimentos do que um bar local.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa com a atendente, regados a muitos sorrisos e olhares maliciosos, Dean juntou-se ao irmão numa mesa afastada, longe da fumaça dos cigarros e das gargalhadas dos bêbados. Por sinal, muitos para aquela hora do dia. Pelo jeito, o consumo de álcool antes do almoço era um hábito por ali.

- E então, alguma novidade, maninho? – Dean entregou um copo alto de cerveja gelada ao irmão.

- Nada muito específico. - Sam franziu o cenho ao perceber que o irmão apanhava um punhado de sementes torradas numa cestinha de vime sobre a mesa. - Você tem certeza de que vai comer isso aí? Essa coisa não está exatamente... – torceu o nariz, com nojo -...Limpa, não acha?

- Cara, você é uma mocinha! – encheu a boca com as sementes torradas e salgadas.

-Pelo amor de Deus, Dean! Qualquer dia esse seu espírito de avestruz vai te causar uma tremenda intoxicação alimentar.

Já sei. – engoliu o resto, tomou um pouco da sua cerveja e concluiu – Como sempre, irmãozinho, o corpo-a-corpo, ao contrário da sua internet, nos rendeu boas informações: o primo da Edna, Henrique Santos, trabalhava como cortador numa fazenda de cana de um tal Gusman, a mais ou menos, 3 milhas fora da cidade. Era freqüentador de final de semana, aparentemente um cara legal que pagava suas contas em dia e dava gorjeta à moça simpática atrás do balcão. Ah! E não apareceu no último sábado junto com os outros trabalhadores.

-Isso já é alguma coisa. – Sam bufou, fechando o laptop.

- Vamos. – Dean colocou uma nota de dez dólares sobre a mesa e saiu, no que foi seguido pelo irmão.

Os rapazes saíram da cidade pela rodovia estadual e dirigiram-se ao canavial. Não era distante e, em poucos minutos, alcançaram a estradinha que levava ao portão onde havia uma placa indicando o recrutamento de trabalhadores temporários.

Estacionaram o carro junto ao que parecia um pequeno escritório onde se formava uma fila de candidatos às vagas.

Ao descerem do carro, os irmãos admiraram-se com o tamanho do canavial que se estendia até onde os olhos podiam alcançar, num mar verdejante de folhas e talos que se moviam com a brisa sob um céu extremamente azul. Não perceberam qualquer construção, à exceção de um galpão enorme, a uma distância considerável, à direita do escritório.

- Ainda não gosto dessa idéia. Não entendemos nada desse negócio, Dean. – Sam ponderou.

- Não entendemos de muita coisa, mas quando foi que isso nos deteve? – o mais velho caminhou e colocou-se no final da fila.

-Dean, os caras vão sacar na hora q...

-Escuta aqui, Sammy: A maioria desses sujeitos é de imigrantes ilegais, certo? Você quer se enfiar num terno e sair sacudindo um distintivo por aí? Fala sério! Todos eles sumiriam mais rápido que baratas ao acender das luzes.

- É... Mas continuo achando que isso não vai dar certo.

- Então fica frio e cala a boca. Deixa o resto comigo, ok? – Dean cochichou.

A fila andou rápido. Repararam que a entrevista consistia em duas ou três perguntas e na assinatura de um livro preto.

Quando chegou a vez dos rapazes, o velho capataz ergueu os olhos e observou-os, em silêncio, por alguns segundos. Arrastou o chapéu de abas largas para trás, exibindo os cabelos grisalhos e a testa suada.

Dean encarou-o e sorriu, amistoso.

Sam, por cima do ombro do irmão, sem jeito, sorriu também. O que estaria passando pela cabeça daquele homem?

- Vocês não estão no lugar errado, garotos? – finalmente falou, coçando o farto bigode.

- Não, senhor. – Dean foi categórico.

-Deixe-me ver suas mãos – o capataz ordenou.

- Como? – os irmãos estavam intrigados.

- Vamos logo! Quero ver suas mãos. – o homem gesticulava para que mostrassem as palmas das mãos – Caras, vocês nunca cortaram cana na vida! Dêem o fora daqui – fechou o livro.

-Espere um momento, senhor. – o caçula tentou argumentar – Nós realmente precisamos do trabalho.

- Para ser sincero...- Dean aproximou-se do velho – senhor...

- Ramirez.

-Isso. Senhor Ramirez. Sabe o que acontece? Ultimamente nós temos andado meio sem sorte e tivemos alguns probleminhas legais e estamos um tanto impossibilitados de arranjar um emprego que exija registros e documentos, se é que me entende...

- Se puder quebrar essa, senhor... Aceitaremos qualquer serviço. - Samuel reforçava a investida do mais velho - Qualquer coisa que nos ponha a comida na mesa.

- Bem, se é assim... – o capataz sentou-se e abriu o livro novamente-...A carga horária é pesada, o salário é uma miséria e varia com a produção. Tem uma cama pra cada um no alojamento se não tiverem onde ficar. Não servimos refeições e não nos responsabilizamos por acidentes com facões e foices. - entregou a caneta a Dean - E ao primeiro sinal de encrenca, estão na rua. Estamos entendidos?

-Sim, senhor. Obrigado. – Sam exibia uma expressão um tanto desolada.

-Então ponham seus nomes aí no livro e sumam da minha frente. Estejam no campo amanhã, às cinco horas. Vocês estão no primeiro turno.

Depois de assinarem o pretenso livro de registros, os irmãos voltaram ao carro e seguiram pela estradinha de terra até o alojamento.

- Humpf! Cinco horas! Quem trabalha às cinco horas da manhã?! – Dean reclamou.

- Parece que nós, gênio!

Dean estacionou o Impala sob a copa de uma árvore frondosa que estendia seus galhos ao lado do galpão. Aliás, a única que se encontrava naquele lugar. O resto da vegetação era de uma infinidade de pés de cana-de-açúcar.

Os irmãos foram recebidos no alojamento por um rapaz, ainda bem jovem, muito magro e negro, usando um par de muletas que supriam-lhe a falta de uma das pernas. Ele os guiou até o segundo andar e indicou-lhes duas camas ao fundo, perto de uma das janelas laterais, saindo em seguida. Ao que parecia, o rapazote não era muito dado à falação.

O lugar estava vazio no início da tarde e tinha uma aparência extremamente impessoal: as paredes de madeira, nuas, não traziam qualquer referência a quem as habitava. Calcularam umas vinte e poucas camas dispostas em duas fileiras com um pequeno baú ao pé de cada uma.

Dean sentou-se em sua cama e ergueu a tampa do baú. Estava vazio. Pelo jeito, nem as roupas de cama eram fornecidas aos trabalhadores. Sam colocou-se ao lado do irmão, vasculhando com o olhar aquele lugar. Até as espeluncas nas quais costumavam hospedar-se eram mais simpáticas.

Sem muito a fazer por ali, decidiram voltar à cidade para almoçar e continuar sua pesquisa sobre o possível paradeiro de Henrique, porque Edna havia combinado com Samuel de ligar à noite para saber das novidades.

No final do dia, de volta ao alojamento, encontraram os empregados do primeiro turno já haviam retornado e alguns ocupavam-se de tarefas domésticas, lavando peças de roupa numa fileira de tanques ao fundo do primeiro andar ou preparando suas refeições, visto que o serviço de quarto era inexistente .

- Com licença, eh... – Sam iniciou o diálogo.

-Tony. – completou o rapazola perneta.

- Certo, Tony – o mais jovem dos Winchester estendeu a mão para o outro- Sou Sam e este é Dean. Você nos recebeu hoje cedo, lembra?

- Claro. Não é todo dia que caras como vocês aparecem por aqui.

- Caras como nós? – Samuel estranhou a observação.

- Vocês não são cortadores. Está na cara.

- E o que seríamos, então? – Dean provocou.

- Policiais? – o garoto finalmente os encarou como se tivesse descoberto a pólvora.

- Nós?! Policiais?! – Sam estava nervoso e lançou ao irmão um olhar _"Eu não disse que não ia colar?" _que falava mais do que mil palavras.

- Pra falar a verdade, Tony... – Dean apoiou a mão sobre o ombro do rapaz e puxou-o para perto de si -... É Tony, certo? Pois é. Nós não temos muita afinidade com a polícia... Na verdade, preferimos manter a distância de qualquer coisa com uniformes ou distintivos, sabe?

-Tanto faz. – deu de ombros - Não me meto nos assuntos dos outros.

- Isso é ótimo, chapa! – Dean bateu nas costas de Tony, sacudindo-o inteiro - Cara esperto! – sorriu.

Os irmãos ganharam as escadas sob os olhares desconfiados dos outros funcionários. Tomaram seus lugares e ali permaneceram, isolados. Os homens do dormitório não se aproximaram nem deram margem a qualquer aproximação.

Não tardou para que a segunda turma de trabalhadores voltasse do campo.

O irmão mais velho percebeu, da janela onde estava, uma certa agitação naquele grupo. Caminhavam rapidamente, falavam alto, gesticulavam e pareciam bastante irritados.

Dean bateu na perna de Sam e acenou para que o mais jovem o seguisse.

Ambos pararam ao pé da escada e puderam ouvir os comentários dos empregados que cercavam o capataz dentro do salão. Mais alguém havia desaparecido.

Às quatro horas da manhã um sino tocou, expulsando os empregados do primeiro turno da cama.

No andar inferior, a enorme mesa de toras ladeadas por dois compridos bancos de madeira foi sendo ocupada pelos homens que engoliam, apressados, o café com leite e uns pedaços de pão amanhecido.

- Mas que merda é essa?!- esbravejou um dos cortadores, cuspindo o leite.

- Estão nos servindo leite azedo!! - gritou outro, atirando a caneca de alumínio de encontro à parede.

Neste instante, Tony se aproximava, equilibrando-se numa das muletas, enquanto carregava um bule com café quente. Foi agarrado pelos dois mais exaltados e lançado contra a mesa. Sam amparou-o com uma das mãos e, com a outra, segurou o bule fervente.

- Calma aí, amigo! – Dean colocou-se entre o sujeito mal encarado e o rapaz.

- Sai da frente, palhaço, que isso não é da sua conta!

- E não é mesmo – o jovem caçador sorriu de lado – Eu nem gosto de leite. - cheirou a caneca que apanhou na mesa e torceu o nariz – Mas o problema é que não dá pra deixar um cara do seu tamanho bater num moleque aleijado.

- Dean! – Sam queria matar o irmão pela falta de tato.

- Foi mal, garoto. – dirigindo-se a Tony – Vamos combinar assim... - voltou-se para o encrenqueiro -... O Tony aqui vai buscar um leitinho fresco pra vocês, a gente aperta as mãos, troca uns abraços, escuta uma música lenta e fica tudo bem... Hum? O que me dizem?

Samuel sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Não podia acreditar no que seus olhos e ouvidos lhe mostravam. Seu irmão, definitivamente, havia perdido a noção do perigo.

Quando o cortador enfurecido ia partir pra cima dos irmãos e de Tony, o estrondo do disparo de uma espingarda de cano serrado evitou uma desgraça, fazendo um buraco considerável no teto.

O capataz e meia dúzia de capangas debandaram os trabalhadores, fazendo-os subir na carroceria do caminhão que aguardava do lado de fora e, por motivos óbvios, Sam e Dean foram colocados na cabine.

Um enorme cesto de palha foi atirado no meio do campo, espalhando foices e facões afiados que, rapidamente, foram recolhidos pelos trabalhadores que entravam na plantação com o corpo completamente coberto por trapos e luvas. Alguns vestiam uma espécie de máscara, deixando apenas os olhos à mostra.

- Pra que isso?! – Dean empurrou a mão do irmão – Eu não vou colocar essa droga!

- Deixa de faniquito Dean, e coloca logo o boné na cabeça. Aproveita pra arriar as mangas da camisa.

- O que??

-Cara, quer fazer o favor?! - Samuel atirou o par de luvas para o irmão – e levanta a gola, ta? É isso ou essa sua carinha bonita vai ficar toda retalhada antes do meio-dia. Essas folhas cortam feito navalhas.

- Está certo, está certo... – o mais velho seguiu as orientações, contrariado.

- E, Dean, _procure se misturar_pra descobrir alguma informação que nos leve ao Henrique, mas, pelo amor de Deus, cuidado! Esses caras têm o pavio curto e estão com essas facas enormes nas mãos.

- Já entendi, mãe. Vou controlar a boca...

Aquela foi uma longa manhã. O calor não facilitou em nada a vida dos rapazes. Não que eles estivessem acostumados à vida boa, mas cavar sepulturas e desenterrar cadáveres não chegava nem perto do esforço exigido por dez horas de trabalho cortando e carregando fardos de cana-de-açúcar.

Também não foi fácil iniciar uma aproximação com os outros trabalhadores, mas Sam tinha que admitir que o ocorrido no alojamento lhes havia rendido alguns pontos com os homens que sofriam a opressão do tal grandalhão. Pontos e respeito.

Às três da tarde o velho Mercedes retornou, trazendo a segunda turma de cortadores e recolhendo os que haviam chegado de madrugada.

De volta ao alojamento, Sam e Dean, pela falta de prática nessa convivência coletiva, só entenderam o motivo da correria quando o caminhão estacionou e deram de cara com o tamanho da fila para o chuveiro.

Depois de trocarem um olhar sugestivo, os irmãos tomaram suas mochilas e desceram, em direção ao Chevy.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: CAPÍTULO 3:

- Mas que droga! – Dean reclamou ao conferir os bolsos da calça, saindo do alojamento.

-O que foi?

- Acho que perdi as chaves do carro, Sam – continuava procurando até pelos bolsos da mochila. – Não está em lugar nenhum!

Ambos sentiram o coração acelerar e correram para conferir o porta-malas do Impala que, para alívio geral, encontrava-se trancado como o haviam deixado.

- Graças a Deus... – o mais velho passou a mão pelo cabelo, recostando-se sobre o capô do automóvel.

- Cara, vamos sair daqui. – Dean puxou o caçula pelo braço – Preciso de um banho e tem que ser já.

- Qual é, Dean?! Mal consigo dar um passo. Não vamos chegar à cidade a pé...

- Não acredito que vou fazer isso... – Dean retirou uma lâmina da mochila e preparou-se para arrombar a porta do Chevy quando foi interrompido pelo irmão.

- Dean... Olha aquilo. – Sam apontou o chaveiro na ignição – Essa é boa...

- Como as minhas chaves vieram parar aqui?! - o rapaz estava intrigado e, ficou ainda mais quando pressionou a maçaneta da porta, destrancando-a com facilidade – Cara, eu tenho certeza de que coloquei as chaves no bolso antes de sairmos hoje cedo.

- Vai ver você se distraiu. – o caçula contornou o carro e tomou seu lugar no banco do carona.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. – Dean franzia o cenho por trás do volante – Eu jamais daria esse mole com o que temos lá atrás. Não mesmo!

- O importante é que as encontramos antes que algum curioso, você sabe... – o jovem recostou-se no banco e suspirou, abatido – Podemos ir agora?

O mais velho dos Winchester atendeu ao pedido do irmão prontamente. Estava cansado demais e faminto para insistir no assunto, mas aquele episódio não lhe saía do pensamento.

Na cidade, registraram-se num pequeno motel à beira da estrada interestadual.

Sam dirigiu-se diretamente ao quarto enquanto seu irmão atravessou a rua para buscar comida num restaurante de refeições rápidas próximo dali.

Não muito depois, Dean retornou com os pacotes que continham a tão esperada refeição do dia.

O caçula vinha saindo do banho e atirou para o irmão uma toalha que apanhara sobre a cama.

Cada qual havia feito suas descobertas durante o dia, mas ambos estavam por demais esgotados para pensar em mais trabalho. No momento, só desejavam saciar a fome e descansar o máximo que pudessem numa cama decente.

Por volta das nove da noite, o alarme do celular de Samuel soou, despertando-os. Segundo foram alertados pelo capataz, deveriam estar de volta antes das dez ou ficariam na rua, pois os portões da fazenda estariam trancados.

No galpão dos empregados, uma movimentação chamou a atenção dos irmãos que chegavam.

No andar inferior, vários homens cercavam Ramirez e o inquiriam sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Alguns ameaçavam abandonar o trabalho caso não lhes dessem garantias quanto à sua segurança.

O que os rapazes Winchester ouviram das conversas paralelas, só veio corroborar o que haviam descoberto durante o expediente: Dois homens estavam desaparecidos e ambos trabalhavam no setor 5 da fazenda.

Na manhã seguinte, Dean empenhou-se em conseguir a transferência de ambos para a área em questão, mas em vão. Fora-lhes dito que apenas funcionários experientes eram admitidos para o serviço, no que Samuel concordou que, experiente deveria significar "de confiança". Eles precisavam descobrir o que estava sendo feito naquela região.

Por dois dias inteiros Sam e Dean buscaram informações e pistas enquanto trabalhavam no canavial, mas nada era de relevância para encontrarem Henrique.

- Cara, tenho o pressentimento de que alguma porcaria está rolando naquele lugar. – Dean reclamava contrariado, ao volante do Chevy.

- Você sempre disse que acontece muita porcaria na Flórida...

- Sério, Sam. Não o nosso tipo de porcaria, mas porcaria da grossa, entende?

- Não sei não, Dean. Até agora ninguém conseguiu explicar o que aconteceu com aqueles homens. Pode muito bem ser um dos nossos casos.

- Tenho as minhas dúvidas, maninho. - O mais velho dirigia rumo ao motel – Não há registro de atividade eletromagnética, ectoplasma, enxofre nem nada de sobrenatural. Ninguém relatou nenhum fenômeno, Sam.

- Não, mas os homens podem ter se calado por medo de serem ridicularizados...

- Ou por medo de acabar com uma bala no meio dos olhos. – Dean apanhou o celular e digitou um número – Quer saber? Precisamos de ajuda profissional.

- Você vai chamar o Bobby? – o caçula quis saber.

Dean gesticulou para que o irmão fizesse silêncio e aguardou que a pessoa, do outro lado da linha, atendesse. Caixa postal. Deixou um recado breve e o endereço de onde estavam hospedados.

Ambos concordaram que seus dias como cortadores de cana estavam acabados. Não conseguiriam naquele lugar nada que não pudessem descobrir sem que suas mãos ficassem mais furadas do que um queijo suíço.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4:

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Na manhã seguinte, os rapazes tomaram o Impala e seguiram, por uma estrada secundária, até a região dos desaparecimentos.

O lugar era espetacular: de um lado da estrada, a vastidão do canavial e, do outro, árvores centenárias de uma floresta tropical.

Decidiram carregar suas pistolas com munição real caso topassem com criminosos ou algum animal perigoso.

À medida em que se embrenhavam na floresta, a luz, vez por outra, rareava sob a copa das árvores. Sentiam sob seus pés, o solo fofo e úmido, coberto por folhas e trepadeiras. Ao longe, o trinar de pássaros.

Caminharam por bastante tempo, mas não encontraram nada, vivo ou morto, que lhes esclarecesse as dúvidas.

- Cara, acho que não tem nada aqui além de mato e insetos! – Dean sentou-se sobre um tronco derrubado.

- Acho que você tem razão. – Sam voltou-se para o irmão, limpando o suor que lhe corria pelo rosto.

- E então, damos o fora?

Antes que o rapaz pudesse responder ao irmão, um redemoinho formou-se à sua frente, levantando a folhagem do chão. Os dois observavam o fenômeno, surpresos. As folhas giravam, seguindo o vento e formavam um turbilhão de, mais ou menos, um metro de altura, movendo-se para frente e recuando, como se quisesse chamar-lhes a atenção.

Nenhum dos irmãos já havia presenciado algo parecido, mas na sua profissão, estavam cansados de saber, que o estranho é muito normal. Seguiram o redemoinho até a borda de uma clareira desmatada.

Ali, da mesma maneira que surgiu, o fenômeno desapareceu, deixando os rapazes intrigados diante de uma boa extensão de floresta derrubada e muitos, muitos buracos no chão escuro cercados por terra revolvida.

Um alarme soou dentro de seus cérebros e puseram-se a remexer nos montes de terra em busca de restos mortais. Nada. Gastaram toda a tarde e só encontraram alguns ossos e presas que pareciam bem antigos.

No caminho de volta, antes de adentrarem mais uma vez à floresta, Sam tropeçou numa pequena filmadora coberta de lama. Aquilo sim poderia trazer luz ao caso.

Algumas horas mais tarde, já com o sol a se pôr, Sam e Dean chegaram ao motel.

- Dean, olha aquilo. – Samuel cutucou o irmão, indicando o lado oposto da estrada.

- A cavalaria chegou, Sammy! – Dean sorriu de lado e piscou, matreiro - Vamos nessa!

Os rapazes atravessaram a rua em direção a um automóvel estacionado no posto de gasolina, onde uma mulher ainda jovem, com cabelos escuros presos para trás por óculos de sol, debruçava-se sobre o teto do carro.

- Quem diria, Valery Rood sobre quatro rodas! – o mais velho ironizou, aproximando-se.

Sem responder aos gracejos de Dean, a detetive contornou o Corvette prata, aproximou-se dele e puxando-o pela gola da camisa, calou-o com um beijo decisivo.

- Olá, Dean. – a moça lançou-lhe um olhar provocador, limpando a mancha de batom que havia marcado o canto dos lábios do rapaz. - Como está?

- Melhor agora. - os olhos dele cintilavam.

- Oi, Sam – dirigiu-se ao caçula, entregando-lhe um embrulho e um sorriso terno. – Feliz aniversário.

- Obrigado, Valery, mas como...

Sou uma investigadora. Preciso estar bem informada a respeito de tudo e de todos. – piscou para Samuel. - Espero que goste. É um dos meus favoritos.

- Se é um livro,ele vai gostar. – Dean meteu-se na conversa.

- Bem, senhores, vão me convidar para entrar ou vamos resolver nossos negócios aqui mesmo?

Os rapazes apontaram a direção do quarto e deram passagem à mulher.

Um entregador de pizza bateu à porta, interrompendo a conferência sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Samuel recebeu e pagou a encomenda.

- Então, é isso. - Dean concluiu.

- Ainda não entendi porque me chamaram. Estavam indo bem, pelo que vejo.

- O fato, Valery, é que o meu irmão aqui – Sam explicou - acha que não há nada de sobrenatural no desaparecimento do rapaz e que este caso é meramente policial.

-Sei. – a detetive aceitou a fatia de pizza e a cerveja oferecidos pelo jovem – E, sendo assim, envolver a polícia local no caso seria um tanto quanto embaraçoso para vocês, não é ?

- Garota esperta! – o mais velho sentenciou – Os caras iam cair em cima de nós feito abelhas no mel.

- Eu bem que sugeri...

- Está bem, está bem, Sam. Já entendi. O plano era uma droga e deveríamos ter bancado os policiais desde o princípio. Satisfeito?

- Talvez não, senhores.

- Dá pra parar com esse negócio de senhores? - Dean reclamou com a boca cheia – Isso me deixa nervoso!

- Perdão. É a força do hábito. - É bem provável, Sam – dirigindo-se ao mais moço - que não tivessem conseguido nada com a tal investida, visto que trabalhadores ilegais têm a tendência de fugir das autoridades e seus empregadores, nem se fala!

A expressão de satisfação no rosto do loiro era indescritível.

- Pode ser. – Samuel sentou-se diante da detetive, do outro lado da mesa - Ops! – levou a mão ao bolso traseiro da calça - Tinha esquecido completamente disso!

Dean arregalou os olhos e arqueou as sobrancelhas, animado. Gesticulou pedindo a pequena fita VHS que o irmão exibia e adiantou-se em colocá-la na filmadora que tinham na mochila. Conectou o aparelho à tv enquanto seu irmão e Valery acomodavam-se no sofá.

A imagem estava um tanto escura, mas podia-se perceber a clareira onde os irmãos estiveram e vozes que sussurravam.

"- _Henrique, vá devagar... Eles podem nos ouvir, cara._

_- Vamos logo com isso. Deixa de ser mole._

_- Não estou enxergando direito...Vá mais devagar._

_- Olha lá, Saulo... Focalize bem ali. Está vendo? Está pegando tudo?_

_- Estou, mas o que eles vão fazer com aquele monte d..._

_- Continue filmando e cale a boca._

_- Henrique... Henrique, volte aqui. Mas que merda..._

_- Fique aí. Vou chegar mais perto pra ouvir o que estão falando..._

_- Henrique, volta aqui. Se pegam a gent... "_

Ouviram um som abafado e a imagem tornou-se distorcida e repleta de chuviscos. No áudio, uma gritaria incompreensível. Sam levantou-se, bateu na lateral do aparelho e voltou a fita algumas vezes, mas em vão.

- Parece que a sua teoria tem fundamento, Dean – Valery concordou com o caçador depois do que viu e ouviu. - Está me parecendo um caso de queima de arquivo. Só nos resta saber o que acontece naquela floresta que não pode ser revelado e que vale a vida de dois seres humanos.

- Então vai nos ajudar? – Samuel questionou-a.

- Com certeza. Amanhã farei uma visita oficial à fazenda do Sr. Gusman e veremos no que dá. - a moça levantou-se – Vocês devem retornar à mata e ver se encontram mais alguma coisa que ajude na investigação, certo?

- Já vai, assim tão cedo? – Dean quis saber, ao perceber que a detetive dirigia-se à porta.

- Nem seus lindos olhos verdes me fariam perder esta noite de sono, meu caro. Estou exausta! – atirou-lhe um beijo e sorriu - Tenham belos sonhos.

Sam não conteve a risada diante da expressão desamparada do irmão.

- Parece que você está perdendo o jeito, mano velho...

- Cala a boca, Sammy e não enche! – Dean levantou-se irritado - Vou tomar um banho...Frio!

Como combinado, enquanto Valery apresentava-se na fazenda de Gusman, os irmãos Winchester retornavam à clareira onde haviam encontrado a filmadora. Refizeram todo o caminho em silêncio, esgueirando-se entre as árvores e arbustos para ocultar sua presença dos funcionários que trabalhavam no corte das árvores.

Chegando ao local desejado, os irmãos separaram-se com o objetivo de cobrir uma área maior e, exatamente onde Sam havia tropeçado na pequena filmadora, Dean encontrou, em meio às folhagens, um crucifixo preso a uma corrente e um cartão de visita sujo e meio amassado.

Dentro da mata, um cheiro forte os cercou. Um redemoinho se formou e os envolveu, aproximando, cada vez mais os dois, empurrando-os na direção oposta à que vieram. Era difícil enxergar com a quantidade de terra e folhas que era erguida do chão. Ambos caminhavam ao sabor do vento, protegendo os olhos como podiam.

Para a surpresa da detetive, O Sr. Gusman, em pessoa, veio recebê-la no canavial. Era um homem grande, de porte imponente, metido num terno bem cortado e com um cachimbo entalhado preso ao canto da boca. O aroma mentolado do fumo impregnava o ar ao seu redor.

- Em que podemos servi-la, detetive? - o homem estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Rood, senhor. Valery Rood. – aceitando o cumprimento.

- Mão firme para uma senhorita. – soltou uma baforada.

- Não se pode ser muito frágil nessa carreira, não é mesmo? –encarando-o com um sorriso - Gostaria de ter a sua permissão para entrevistar seus empregados e andar por aí para tentarmos esclarecer algumas pendências a respeito do desaparecimento de dois dos seus funcionários na última semana. Se não for um incômodo, é claro.

- Obviamente que não, oficial. – Gusman indicou o caminho para que a moça se adiantasse - Mas, sinceramente, penso que está perdendo o seu tempo e o precioso dinheiro dos contribuintes com essa gente. Eles devem estar medidos num buraco qualquer embebedando-se.

- Possivelmente. Mas nenhum de nós deseja que sejamos acusados de omissos só porque não se tratam de cidadãos americanos, não é certo?

Valery jogava com as palavras na intenção de captar qualquer sinal, mas o homem era uma geleira. Ou não tinha a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo ou era um excelente ator.

- Você é do FBI, não?

- Pertenço a uma divisão especial. Como tenho certa experiência com desaparecimentos e estava na região...

- Está certo. Não quero atrasá-la ainda mais. - estendeu novamente a mão forte - Mais tarde receberei o senador Tucker para um drink. Se quiser aparecer, não se acanhe. Ramirez indicará a sede.

- Fico lisonjeada com o convite, senhor, mas estou aqui a trabalho. Não seria conveniente. Mesmo assim...

A detetive ateve-se por um momento observando aquele homem afastar-se. _"Tem alguma coisa aqui", _pensou.

Quando a ventania finalmente cessou, Sam e Dean viram-se diante de uma região alagada, coberta por uma vegetação viscosa, parecendo lodo e algas.

Novamente, aquele cheiro quase insuportável encheu o ar. Um mau cheiro tão forte que lhes ardia as narinas. Um silêncio sepulcral dominou a floresta. Algo estava por ali e os rapazes podiam senti-lo nos ossos.

Samuel escaneava a mata, apertando os olhos, medindo cada milímetro, num giro de cento e oitenta graus que lhe colocou de frente para o irmão. Uma sombra cresceu por trás de si e só se deu conta do perigo, ao deparar-se com a expressão de horror nos olhos do mais velho.

Dean, que já havia engatilhado a arma, disparou contra a criatura depois de jogar o caçula dentro d'água. Esvaziou o pente da pistola, mas aquela besta enorme, fedorenta e de pelos avermelhados, espessos como uma carapaça, continuava a avançar sobre eles.

Sam ergueu-se e, num puxão, trouxe o irmão para dentro da água também e ambos nadaram para o fundo, o mais rápido que puderam, sem olhar para trás.

Mais adiante, os irmãos perceberam que a criatura não os perseguira pela água, que estavam no meio de uma lagoa bastante extensa, mas de pouca profundidade, de modo que poderiam andar por ela.

- Parece que o bicho não gosta de água, Dean.

- Não é de se admirar... Fedendo daquele jeito... Nossa! Estou até enjoado!

- Bem, isso nos dá uma vantagem. – Sam tentava retirar as minúsculas folhinhas verdes que grudavam em seu rosto - Podemos caminhar pela água até acharmos uma saída segura.

- E você tem alguma noção de onde ela esteja, irmãozinho?

-Não. Mas é melhor do que encarar aquela coisa. E que diabos era aquilo, afinal?

- Sei lá, Sammy. Nunca vi nada igual... Aquele troço pediu pra nascer feio e entrou na fila um monte de vezes, cara. Além de feder pra cacete...Argh!!

- Vamos logo, Dean. – Samuel parou de repente e encarou seu irmão com uma expressão nada animadora – Oh, meu Deus...

- O que foi, Sam?!

- Parece que algo bateu nas minhas pernas, Dean...- tateando o que havia na água, franziu o cenho e torceu os lábios -...E parece um corpo...

- Agüenta aí, Sam. – Dean mergulhou os braços na água escura - Cara, isso está ficando cada vez melhor...

Os Winchester encararam o cadáver, aparentemente de um homem ainda jovem, já azulado e em decomposição. O arrastaram até perto de um tronco fincado na água e fixaram-no pelo cinto para que ficasse à vista.

- Não parece com a foto do Henrique.

-Deve ser o outro, Sam.

- Não dá para carregá-lo.

- Isso está fora de cogitação, maninho. Vamos cair fora, encontrar Rood e passar a localização do presunto.

- Com certeza ela terá como enviar uma viatura para recolher o corpo.

- Isso se uma anaconda não aparecer para jantar. – comentou o mais velho, já a caminho, novamente.

- Anaconda?! Não viaja, Dean!

-É, cara, anaconda. Aquela cobra imensa que vive na água e devora meio mundo. Você nunca assiste tv?

-Não seja ridículo. Isso é só uma lenda.

-Olha só quem está duvidando de lendas... Cuidado, garoto.

- Não começa, tá? E são sucuris.

-O quê?

-Essas cobras enormes das quais você falou. Sucuris não existem na Flórida. Elas são nativas da América do Sul.

- E quem me garante que uma não resolveu emigrar?

- Faça o favor de fechar esse seu arsenal de besteiras, Dean? Não precisa se preocupar com isso, está bem? E se você não tivesse matado tantas aulas de Biologia pra ficar "pegando" as líderes de torcida atrás das arquibancadas, saberia que sucuris só se alimentam de seres vivos, não de carcaças.

-Está certo. Se você garante...

- É. Eu garanto. É só não urinar na água que vai ficar tudo bem.

- Não entendi...- Dean continuava seguindo o irmão com a água na altura do peito – A cobra é atraída pelo cheiro da urina, é isso?

-Claro que não! Que idiotice!!

- Ué? Então, o que é que tem a ver uma coisa com a outra?

- Nada, Dean. Nada. Só não faça, certo?

- Sammy... Agora que tocou no assunto, a minha bexiga está estourando!

-Dean, se tem amor às jóias da família – o caçula indicou a parte de seu irmão que estava submersa com o olhar apenas NÃO FA-ÇA IS-SO, ENTENDEU??

- Qual é, Sam... Vai dizer que agora tem alguma lei que proíbe um sujeito de se aliviar no pântano?

-Não. Anda logo.

-Dá pra explicar esse papo, ô esquisito? Eu estou realmente apertado aqui.

-Então, feche a boca e acelere o passo. Essas águas estão repletas de microorganismos que, se você urinar, penetram pela sua uretra e se instalam nas paredes internas da sua 'área de lazer', provocando uma infecção que você não vai nem querer saber como se trata, sem contar, que o 'parque de diversões' vai ficar interditado por um loooongo tempo. É motivo suficiente?

- E só agora você me diz isso?! – Dean bateu com força atrás da cabeça do irmão.

- Não vai me dizer que você fez?!

- Não, mas a coisa está ficando preta. Ou amarela, por assim dizer...

-Dê o seu jeito, mano. Amarra um barbante, canta um mantra, sei lá. Faça qualquer coisa, mas não deixe sair!

-Mas que merda, Sam!! Eu, sinceramente, não sei de onde você tira esse tanto de esquisitices, cara. Às vezes você me assusta!

Mais tarde, fora da lagoa...

- Finalmente... – Dean sorriu aliviado - Tem certeza de que aquelas coisinhas não são mais um perigo?

- Tenho. Estamos fora da água. – Sam estava impaciente e tremendo com a aragem do início da noite – Anda logo. Tem um carro pipa aí?

Os irmãos tomaram seus lugares no Impala e Dean deu a partida rumo ao motel e ao encontro marcado com a detetive.

Sam verificou o celular encharcado e atirou-o, em seguida, visivelmente irritado, dentro do porta-luva.

- Sam...

- O que é?

-Tem certeza mesmo sobre o lance, você sabe, dos germes na água?

- Você ainda está pensando nisso? Já disse que está tudo bem, cara.

- É bom mesmo. – Dean apertou os olhos por um momento - Sammy, é bom que você esteja absolutamente certo de que o brilho das minhas 'jóias' não será ofuscado por aquelas coisinhas invisíveis ou eu juro que te rogo uma praga daquelas que você vai precisar de um guindaste se quiser usar o seu 'brinquedo'...


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Depois de deixar o canavial, tendo confirmado as informações colhidas pelos rapazes, Valery passou a tarde na delegacia local e na biblioteca pública fazendo _algumas pesquisas por conta própria_

À noite, o trio de caçadores reuniu-se numa lanchonete próxima ao motel para o jantar.

- Rapazes, sinto ter que ser eu a dizer, mas vocês precisam mudar a colônia pós-barba, com urgência.

- Muito engraçada, Valery. Hilária! – Dean amarrou a cara, puxando a cadeira para que a moça se acomodasse.

- Está tão ruim assim? – Sam farejava os braços, incomodado - Nós gastamos todo o estoque de sabonetes do quarto...

-Relaxa, Sam. Não deve estar fedendo tanto. Não estou sentindo nada.

- Pois então, meu caro, suas células olfativas devem estar destruídas...

- Pega leve, detetive. Nós tivemos um dia de cão. - Dean inspirou o ar ao redor de si.

- O que aconteceu, afinal? – a moça estava curiosa.

- Acho que sei o que nos atacou, Dean. - o mais jovem voltou a tela do laptop para o irmão e a detetive esticou-se toda para olhar também - Joguei na internet as características daquela coisa e, olha só.

- Isso se parece muito com a criatura, Sam.

- Eu também acho. Só que essa estátua está na América do Sul, bem no meio da região amazônica.

- Mas lendas locais podem se manifestar em regiões diferentes, ao acaso, Sam. - Valery comentou - Já vimos isso acontecer.

- Sabemos disso, Val. - Sam digitou um endereço eletrônico – Segundo a lenda, esse bicho pode ser um Mapinguary, que significa 'animal que ruge' ou ' a besta fedida', dependendo do dialeto.

- Quem batizou essa coisa sabia do que estava falando. - Dean sentiu-se arrepiar.

- Existem duas versões da lenda: uma em que a criatura é um espírito da floresta e outra em que é um ser corpóreo, descendente do Megatherium, ou mais comumente conhecido como preguiça gigante, um dos maiores mamíferos que viveram sobre a terra, maior que o elefante moderno.

- Mas ainda estou confuso... - Dean coçou o alto da cabeça – Será que essa criatura viajou milhares de quilômetros até a Flórida e ficou escondida durante todo esse tempo?

- Não sei, Dean. Tudo é possível. Há relatos sobre avistamentos pelo Chile e alguns países da América Central também.

- Bem, isso nos leva aos ossos que vocês encontraram. – a detetive desdobrou o lenço que continha os fragmentos e depositou-o sobre a mesa, juntamente com uma foto de satélite. - Andei pesquisando por conta própria e, com a ajuda de um amigo, consegui essas fotos. E adivinhem só...

- Tem alguma coisa enterrada naquela fazenda que não é pra ninguém saber, além dos corpos dos caras que desapareceram. – Dean arriscou.

- Exatamente. – Valery acrescentou uma pasta com cópias de documentos cartográficos às pistas que colhera - Toda essa região era uma espécie de santuário para preguiças gigantes há milhares e milhares de anos atrás. Parece que uma ramificação dessa espécie viveu por aqui por bastante tempo. Há registros de fósseis em várias regiões do norte da Flórida.

- E essas manchas mais claras no meio da floresta podem ser um cemitério de preguiças gigantes, não é?

- É uma possibilidade, Sam.

- Mas o que os ossos dessas tais preguiças têm a ver com o desaparecimento de dois cortadores de cana?

- Se vocês observarem com atenção rapazes, verão que a área do lado oposto da estrada do campo de Gusman é de floresta nativa e está sofrendo uma devastação considerável. - a detetive colocou outra foto ao lado da primeira - Para falar a verdade, no mesmo ritmo em que o canavial cresceu nos últimos dois anos.

- Talvez por isso – Dean concluiu - a criatura só tenha se manifestado agora... Talvez a floresta esteja ameaçada de uma forma irrecuperável. Mas ainda não sei onde entram os cortadores... Esse papo está me torrando os miolos...- o loiro sacudiu a cabeça, tentando organizar as idéias.

- Nós também descobrimos algo bem interessante hoje, Valery. – Sam fechou o computador e continuou - Quando estávamos fugindo da besta, acabamos entrando numa região pantanosa e esbarramos num cadáver submerso.

- Aquilo também estava fedendo... – Dean calou-se ao olhar reprovador de seu irmão.

- Não sei se esse corpo vai nos ajudar muito – uma ruga de preocupação desenhou-se na testa da moça.

- Como assim? – Samuel questionou-a - Se um corpo foi encontrado a polícia não tem que interferir?

- Tecnicamente, sim. Se for resgatado e pudermos provar que é de um dos empregados desaparecidos. E ainda especulando, não temos provas de que foram eliminados a mando de Gusman, nem que têm alguma relação com a devastação da floresta, exceto por aquela gravação que vocês encontraram.

- Que por sinal, está uma porcaria.

- Exatamente. Na realidade, não temos muito para um mandado. - Valery parecia desanimada - Com a influência de Gusman junto às autoridades locais e algumas mais importantes, é capaz de termos de esperar dias por um mandado de busca.

- Até lá, o cara já virou comida de jacaré. – Dean completou.

- E adeus evidências... - Sam juntou as fotos que estavam sobre a mesa e observou-as novamente, apertando o lábio inferior - O cara está devastando a floresta, não está?Nós poderíamos acionar as autoridades florestais ou algum grupo ecológico, sei lá...

- Poderíamos, Sam, mas não creio que chegariam muito longe. – Valery colocou sobre a mesa uma folha impressa - Não há nenhum registro de proteção ambiental para aquela área e o nosso amigo fazendeiro acaba de assinar um contrato milionário com o departamento de energia para fabricar etanol. Conseguiu autorização para construir a usina exatamente onde está essa faixa da floresta tropical.

- Com a crise do petróleo, é bem provável que o governo feche os olhos só pra não perder o fornecedor...

- Espera aí, Sammy. Você está dizendo que, mesmo com um cadáver e, talvez dois, mais a devastação da floresta o cara ainda vai ser tratado como um herói nacional?

- É bem possível, Dean. Podem existir interesses muito maiores aqui.

- O fato, rapazes, é que Henrique e seu amigo provavelmente filmaram ou colheram provas capazes de comprometer a construção, sendo mortos por isso. Mas não temos as malditas evidências. Então, estamos legalmente de mãos atadas.

- Você disse bem, detetive – Dean piscou e sorriu de lado - Legalmente...

- Vocês dois vão retornar para resgatar o corpo? – Valery animou-se, de repente.

- Acho que não temos outra opção. – Dean calou-se por um momento enquanto a garçonete servia as refeições - Sammy, aproveita pra descobrir como se mata aquela coisa porque eu não estou a fim de levar outra carreira daquele bicho fedorento.

- Nem de mergulhar nos alagados, não é?

- Cala a boca, Sam!

- Se você não quer tocar no assun...

- Saaaaaammm...

Rood divertia-se com a discussão dos irmãos enquanto saboreava o prato à sua frente, quando seu celular tocou.

- Olá, querido! ... Sim, está tudo sob controle... Não, não creio que vá me demorar muito... Também sinto a sua falta... Não, claro que não esqueci. Não se preocupe... Está certo... Pode deixar... Com certeza...Também te amo. – desligou, sorrindo.

Samuel ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso com a conversa que ouvia e com a expressão de desagrado que se desenhava na face de seu irmão.

- Algum problema, caçador? – Valery indagou ao perceber a dose excessiva de força que Dean colocava na faca ao cortar seu bife.

- Nenhum. Está tudo ótimo. Ótimo mesmo. Melhor, não poderia.

- Excelente. Então podemos comer em paz, não é, Dean? – Samuel tratou de pôr um fim naquela conversa. A última coisa da qual precisavam era Dean Winchester numa crise explícita de ciúmes.

Os três caçadores terminaram o jantar em silêncio. Um silêncio ensurdecedor, diga-se de passagem. Um silêncio cheio de perguntas, principalmente da parte do mais velho dos Winchester que, vez por outra, levantava os olhos e encarava a moça, mas acabava por engolir suas dúvidas com a ajuda de um copo d'água.

- Bem... – Sam tentou buscar uma maneira de sair - Estou satisfeito e acho que vou dar uma volta por aí.

- Aonde você vai, Sammy?

- Não se preocupe. - levantou-se e foi saindo - Só vou caminhar um pouco e... colocar as idéias em dia...

- Bem, já que o Sam resolveu dar uma voltinha, - Dean sorriu para a moça - nós poderíamos, talvez...

Oh, sinto muito, Dean. - Valery apanhou sua bolsa na cadeira vazia - Tenho um compromisso.Fica pra próxima. - afastou a cadeira no intuito de retirar-se.

- Espera aí. Que compromisso? – o rapaz tinha uma ruga no meio da testa - Com o cara do telefonema?

- Boa noite, Dean. – a jovem saiu sem responder.

O mais velho dos Winchester sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias. _"Onde já se viu? Um compromisso... Eu estou aqui, nós estamos aqui e_ _ela tem um compromisso... O que pode ser tão importante que não poderia esperar até amanhã?" - _largou os talheres sobre o prato, fazendo barulho_ - "Lá vou eu pro chuveiro, novamente..."_ - pensou, indignado.

CONTINUA...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6:

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Na manhã seguinte, embarcados no Impala, os três jovens repassaram os detalhes da ação, a caminho da lagoa.

- Então, basta acertar chumbo grosso no meio dos olhos da criatura, certo, Sammy?

- Certo. Partindo do princípio que a lenda está correta...

- Sabem o que está me incomodando?- Valery aproximou-se do banco dianteiro - Se o Mapinguary é um defensor da floresta, por que atacou vocês?

- Sei lá – o loiro respondeu, fitando-a pelo espelho retrovisor - Acho que não estava escrito na nossa cara que éramos os mocinhos.

- Pode até ser, mas ainda não estou convencida. De qualquer maneira, precisamos ser rápidos e discretos. Thomas estará esperando por nós com o equipamento. Basta que indiquemos o caminho e a equipe dele fará o resto.

- E esse seu amigo, Valery, é de confiança? – Samuel estava preocupado - Afinal, se Gusman é realmente tão poderoso, pode ter qualquer um no bolso.

- Não se preocupe, Sam. Confio totalmente nele.

- Nossa, detetive... Tanta confiança... - Dean ironizava - Isso não é do seu feitio.

- Qual é o problema com você ? Seja objetivo.

Olha, vocês dois... - Sam interveio mais uma vez - Vamos nos concentrar no trabalho, ok?

Com a ajuda do cientista forense, amigo de Valery, o corpo na lagoa foi resgatado sem maiores problemas.

Dean observava, de longe, enquanto ela conversava com Thomas, e Sam via estampar-se no rosto de seu irmão aquela expressão que dizia "_sai da frente que eu vou explodir"_.

Valery, brevemente, relatou sua conversa aos rapazes e os três tomaram o rumo das escavações enquanto o veículo dos peritos se afastava pela estrada de terra.

Sam e Dean caminhavam à frente e a detetive os seguia de perto, atenta aos movimentos da floresta.

Por um momento, ela deteve-se a observar um pequeno pássaro que sobrevoava, em círculos, o caminho que percorriam. Levou a mão aos olhos, protegendo-os do sol brilhante da manhã, na tentativa de identificar a ave que os seguia.

O pássaro desenhava círculos no ar, cada vez mais baixo, aproximando-se dos caçadores em vôos rasantes como se quisesse chamar-lhes a atenção.

- Aonde você vai, Valery? – Sam questionou-a, batendo no ombro do irmão para que este se voltasse.

- Vão em frente. Não demoro e já alcanço vocês. – Ela tomou a mesma direção da ave.

- Pára de graça, garota! – Dean ordenou - É melhor ficarmos juntos.

- Tenho um pressentimento, Dean. - acenou para que eles continuassem em seu caminho - E só pra constar, você não manda em mim.

- Argh! Como é teimosa!!

- Parece até com alguém que conheço... – Samuel empurrou o irmão de volta à trilha.

Mais adiante, a detetive avistou a clareira da qual os irmãos haviam falado. Encontrava-se agora atrás de uma cerca viva de trepadeiras que se penduravam nos galhos mais altos das árvores e desciam quase a tocar o chão, formando uma cortina verde. Do outro lado, o pequeno pássaro pousou sobre um monte de pedras e cantava, incansavelmente. Por um momento, passou pela cabeça de Valery que aquele animal estava disposto a mostrar-lhe algo oculto sob as pedras, mas como isso seria possível? "_Tudo é possível,_ _detetive, tudo é possível..."_ pensou ela, aproximando-se do local.

A pequena ave silenciou e batia com o bico sobre as pedras de cima do monte.

Seus instintos de caçadora raramente falhavam e eles lhe gritavam para que removesse aquelas rochas dali.

Tomou seu celular, mas não havia sinal. Precisava contactar os irmãos, mas também não havia tempo para voltar. Logo aquele lugar estaria cheio de empregados da fazenda a recolher os fósseis. Pensou numa possibilidade quase que absurda, respirou fundo e concentrou-se em Samuel. Talvez, mesmo sem estar em perigo e se conseguisse se concentrar o bastante, poderia enviar uma mensagem ao caçula dos Winchester. Nunca havia tentado isso antes, mas há sempre uma primeira vez para tudo.

- Dean... – Sam parou de repente, levando as mãos à cabeça e apertando os olhos.

- O que foi, Sam? – o mais velho aproximou-se, preocupado - Teve outra visão?

- Acho que sim... Argh! – sacudiu a cabeça, tentando livrar-se da dor – Acho que é a Valery.

- Como assim, a Valery? Ela está em perigo? O que você viu? Fala logo Sammy!

- Eu não sei... ela estava... perto de um monte de pedras... Havia uma ave pequena...um canto... Precisamos voltar.

- Está certo, já estou convencido. Você está bem? – Sam acenou que sim - Ótimo. Vamos nessa. Mostre o caminho.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, seguindo a trilha deixada pela moça, os irmãos encontraram Valery junto à uma árvore, um tanto pálida. Rapidamente ela explicou como havia encontrado aquele local e relatou suas suspeitas.

Sob as pedras, um saco preto guardava os restos mortais de Henrique que, apesar do estado avançado de decomposição, ainda podia ser identificado.

Um estalar de gravetos pisados alertou os três jovens para a aproximação de visitas indesejadas e, sem perder tempo, ocultaram o cadáver em meio às folhagens.

Novamente aquele cheiro pútrido e nauseante invadiu a floresta. Um rugido ensurdecedor tomou conta do espaço e uma sombra enorme, bem mais alta do que Sam, caminhava em passos pesados por entre as árvores, arrastando atrás de si uma longa e pesada cauda.

Os jovens puseram-se em posição de defesa, já que não havia para onde correr ou lugar para se esconder. Era a hora de encarar a criatura e rezar para que a lenda tivesse um fundo de verdade.

Todos os três engatilharam suas armas e esperaram. Seus olhos corriam a mata, seus ouvidos se aguçavam a cada pequeno som. A respiração estava pesada e profunda. Não podiam perder a coisa de vista, ou melhor, do radar. Porque vê-la ainda não era possível, apenas senti-la. Aquele mau cheiro revirava-lhes o estômago.

Por alguns segundos, não houve qualquer movimento ou som pela imensidão verdejante.

Vários cliques por trás da cortina de trepadeiras fizeram com que os caçadores percebessem que, talvez, a criatura fosse apenas mais um de seus problemas. Visualizaram as silhuetas dos homens que se aproximavam, armados.

O primeiro disparo fez com que Sam, Dean e Valery se atirassem ao chão, contra-atacando com disparos seguidos em direção aos seus agressores.

Valery, instintivamente, atirou-se para mais longe dos rapazes na tentativa de ampliar sua linha de fogo.

De onde estava, a detetive enxergou, ao longe, na borda da mata, uma figura. Tony observava tudo, com um sorriso no rosto e equilibrava-se com agilidade sobre sua única perna. Valery ensaiou um gesto para avisá-lo do perigo, mas num piscar de olhos, o garoto havia sumido dentro da vegetação.

Há poucos metros de distância, os irmãos Winchester verificavam a munição e continuavam a defender-se. Sam virou a cabeça ao som do grito desesperado do irmão mais velho que já corria em direção à detetive, que tinha às suas costas o enorme Mapinguary. Dean mirava entre os olhos do ser, mas este sequer se mexia, pondo-se como uma parede entre a moça e os atiradores que se aproximavam dela, pela retaguarda.

Valery acionou o gatilho uma, duas, três vezes, mas não havia mais balas no pente. Arrastou-se para trás, indo encontrar-se com o caçador que vinha em seu socorro.

Do seu ponto de vista, Samuel observou formar-se um redemoinho diante da criatura selvagem que grunhia, exibindo suas longas presas e lançava para longe os homens de Gusman,paralisados pela figura assustadora. Viu a ventania crescer e envolver a todos, de forma violenta, inclusive o monstro fedorento. Havia aquele turbilhão de folhas, galhos e terra que crescia e girava, arrancando do solo o que estivesse ao seu alcance e elevando à altura das copas das árvores.

Os jovens caçadores agarraram-se aos troncos mais próximos com toda a sua força e, quando tudo terminou, não sabiam ao certo o que realmente tinha acontecido. Só constataram que, tanto a criatura quanto os capangas tinham desaparecido e uma grande quantidade de ossos de fósseis estava espalhada pelo solo revirado.


	7. Chapter 7

EPÍLOGO:

**EPÍLOGO:**

"_Há dois dias, a redação da WWT-KP recebeu informações a respeito de fatos, no mínimo, curiosos na área prevista para a construção da usina de produção de etanol de propriedade do proeminente cidadão Horácio Gusman, envolvendo a morte de dois cortadores de cana. Nossa fonte conseguiu registrar com fotos de um celular um imenso cemitério de preguiças gigantes. Grupos ecológicos já se mobilizam pela proteção do santuário das preguiças._

_Agora, nossa equipe fala diretamente do local, com maiores detalhes..."_

- Bem, parece que o nosso trabalho aqui está encerrado. – Valery concluiu, desligando a tv do seu quarto do motel e acomodando-se sobre a cama. Foi uma boa idéia verificar o logotipo do cartão que vocês encontraram no mato.

- É, parece que sim. – concordou o mais velho dos Winchester, da cadeira junto à parede Nada como um pouco de publicidade pra produzir um belo escândalo e botar areia na empada daquele ricaço metido a besta.

- Gusman deve estar fugindo dos jornalistas e dos ambientalistas até agora... – Samuel recostou-se próximo ao irmão. Ah, a Edna pediu pra agradecer pela ajuda. A família já reclamou o corpo. E com o dinheiro que o jornalista investigativo havia prometido aos rapazes por provas que incriminassem o Gusman pela devastação, vão mandar o Henrique pra casa.

Só espero que a justiça seja feita. –a detetive comentou.

Se o seu amigo for mesmo eficiente –Dean colocou nas palavras uma entonação muitíssimo sarcástica não será difícil provar como e onde Henrique e Saulo foram mortos. Daí pra um dos capangas abrir a boca, é um pulo.

Vai voltar ao departamento? - Samuel questionou a jovem caçadora.

- Talvez, não sei ainda. – a moça apanhou uma capa de lona que continha um violão e abriu-a, examinando o instrumento - Preciso saber como anda a minha situação por lá antes de dar as caras novamente.

- E a gente precisa dar o fora antes que aquele pela saco do Henricksen apareça, Sammy.

- Pois é... – a detetive dedilhava uma canção, afinando as cordas - Mas antes de qualquer coisa preciso entregar uma encomenda a uma certa senhora, ou o tio Jack vai querer o meu fígado no azeite.

- Ah, então era este o compromisso da outra noite...

- O que você imaginou que pudesse ser, Dean?

- Eu? Eh... Eu não imaginei nada... – não havia uma desculpa pronta - Você é dona do seu nariz e pode fazer o que quiser, não é? Pode ir aonde tiver vontade e quando bem entender...

Bela melodia. – Sam interferiu em socorro ao irmão.

- Esta foi a primeira música que a tia Olga me ensinou a tocar – Valery continuava dedilhando as cordas - Ela toca divinamente e tio Jack mandou fazer este violão especialmente para o seu aniversário. - a moça parecia ignorar as tentativas do loiro em se justificar.

Ambos perceberam que Valery não estava totalmente presente naquele quarto e calaram-se quando ela começou a cantarolar as palavras que a canção dizia, num tom suave.

"_Lying in my bed_

_I hear the clock tick and I think of you_

_Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new_

_Flash back to warm nights, almost left behind_

_Suitcase of memories_

_Time after time..."_

No rosto do mais moço, desenhou-se um sorriso satisfeito ao perceber que os olhos da jovem caçadora buscaram os de seu irmão com uma delicadeza que jamais havia testemunhado antes.

"_...Sometimes you picture me_

_I'm walking too far ahead and you callin' to me_

I can't hear what you've said

_Then you say: "Go slow, I fall behind"_

_The second hand unwinds..."_

Naqueles breves momentos, o pequeno quarto do motel encheu-se de ternura. Uma ternura rara na vida daquelas pessoas. Um silêncio do tamanho do mundo permitia que a voz suave de Valery, levada pelos acordes harmoniosos do violão, tocassem fundo no coração.

"_...If you're lost_

_you can look and you'll find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I'll catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time..."_

Quando os olhos de Dean cintilaram pelas lágrimas contidas, Samuel entendeu que era sua deixa e retirou-se, quase invisível, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O caçula dos Winchester, ainda no corredor, pôde ouvir os últimos versos da canção. Então, pendurou aquele velho cartaz na maçaneta, onde se lia "Não perturbe" e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Sam estava diante do laptop, intrigado diante de informações interessantes que encontrou ao pesquisar um pouco mais sobre lendas latino-americanas, quando bateram à sua porta. Levantou-se e, ao abri-la, numa sacola de papel, estavam uma garrafa fechada por uma rolha de cortiça, um gorro vermelho e um cachimbo de madeira entalhada onde estavam inscritas, na parte de baixo, as iniciais H.G.

- Bem que eu estava desconfiando... – Sam sorriu, retornando ao lugar onde estava, próximo à janela. – Por isso as balas não mataram o Mapinguary. Era você o tempo todo e nos enganou direitinho, seu trapaceiro... – voltou o rosto para a vidraça e, através dela, viu Tony, do outro lado da calçada, dirigir-lhe um aceno acompanhado de um riso largo e, em seguida, desaparecer envolto num redemoinho.

Dentro da garrafa estava um pequeno pedaço de papel onde o caçador leu _"Nem tudo é o que parece, amigo."_

FIM

_**N/A(2): **_Direto do fundo do baú, "Time After Time", numa versão de Eva Cassidy .


End file.
